


Never Have I Ever

by Flyting



Series: Hot Teacher / Single Dad AU [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Hot Dad Ben Solo, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyting/pseuds/Flyting
Summary: Ben and Hux aren't dating.Getting drunk together and playing 'never have I ever' doesn't count as dating.“Alright, no excuses, no wussing out. We do this like men.”“Damn right,” Hux agrees, clinking bottles with a frown that’s too serious to be sincere.“Hey, this is serious. Have you played before?”“Not personally, but I’m familiar with the concept.”





	Never Have I Ever

Ben cracks the tops off two bottles of Sam Adams and puts one on the table in front of Hux. The other he slides across the table in front of his seat. The lights are low, just the cheap bulb over the kitchen stove casting sickly orange light through half the apartment.

“Alright, no excuses, no wussing out. We do this like men.”

“Damn right,” Hux agrees, clinking bottles with a frown that’s too serious to be sincere.

“Hey, this is serious. Have you played before?”

“Not personally, but I’m familiar with the concept.”

“We should have more people, but whatever. We can do it with two. I’ll go first.” He eyeballs Hux from across the kitchen table. They’re a bottle of wine deep already, and Ben got the brunt of that because Hux is a damn lightweight. Personally, he’s not drunk yet, but he’s on the right track. It’s been long enough that the looseness in his limbs, the pleasant haze over everything is actually fun. Or maybe that’s just the company. It’s a quarter-after ten. If he was out with any of his old friends they’d all probably be hammered and obnoxious already. Something would be broken, but he’d be too shit-faced to care.

It’s just him and Hux tonight, which is... new. Different, but good. Rey is spending the weekend fishing with her grandfather on his boat, and she’d been a hell of a lot more excited about it than Ben ever was at her age.

“Well?” Hux prompts, loose and easy.

In the end, he lowballs it.

“Never have I ever... been to France.”

Hux considers.

“I drink if I have-”

“-have done it, yeah.” Ben agrees.

“Right.” Hux pauses, the bottle in his hand. “How do you know I’m not lying?”

“Because lying on ‘never have I ever’ is like lying to your dying grandmother. It’s the worst thing you could possibly do aside from... I don’t know, square dancing.”

“That bad?”

“Hey, relationships are made on this game.”

The r-word sort of floats, awkwardly between them and Ben suddenly wishes he could take it back.

They weren’t dating.

Hux had been really clear on that. Not while Rey was his student and Ben was her dad and it was all in this weird gray area of ‘unprofessional conduct.’

But while ‘not dating’ didn’t come with any of the usual fun naked benefits that came with dating, it sure did include a lot of Hux hanging out at his house, and going with him and Rey to the park, and sometimes, after Rey was asleep, pulling his knees up on the couch and curling into Ben’s side while they watched a movie.

And, apparently, getting buzzed on cheap wine and biting his lip in a really distracting way while they played ‘never have I ever’ alone in Ben’s apartment on a Saturday night.

“Never been to France, no.” There’s a sly smile.

He looks warm and just a little soft around the edges, with the first two buttons of his collar undone and a little bit of pink on his cheeks, but his pale eyes are still sharp and his hands are steady as he picks at the label of the beer bottle. Every now and then his tongue flashes out, chasing the faint taste of grocery store wine on his lips, and Ben’s gaze flicks to it every time like a guilty secret.

Ben hasn’t been this excited for the end of the school year since he was a kid.

“Alright, your turn,” Ben says.

“Never have I ever,” Hux begins slowly, considering, “Kissed a woman.”

A gut laugh is punched out of him. He doesn’t even know why he’s surprised. Of course Hux played to win. “Oh, that’s how it is, huh?”

Hux’s smile becomes a full-blown smirk. “That’s how it is.”

Ben tips the bottle back, grinning, “You’re such a jerk.”

“Don’t be a sore loser when I win.”

“Well, if that’s the way you want it- never have I ever been to college.”

“Oh now that’s just low-” Hux protests.

“Uh-huh. What’s the matter, you can dish it out but you can’t take it? Drink up. Go on mister ‘masters in education’.”

It’s the last one Ben gets in for a while. Hux hasn’t done _anything_. Meanwhile, the jerk rallies quick, hitting back with never have I ever ‘gotten a tattoo’ and ‘gotten arrested’.

“Okay, that’s just- that’s not even fair,” Ben complains.

A crooked flash of slightly-uneven teeth. “You’re the one who wanted to play.”

On his fourth beer and Hux’s second, Ben finally manages to get him with, “Never have I ever broken a bone,” and he’s not counting his nose because he’s desperate.

Hux drinks, lips wrapped around the bottle, throat exposed, and it hits Ben all at once how drunk he’s getting because that was... really distracting.

“You go,” Ben says, waving a hand like he can brush away his lapse of concentration.

“I don’t know,” Hux sighs, gesturing clumsily with the bottle as he sits it down. “Never have I ever... cheated on a partner.”

“Hah! Me neither.” Ben says, triumphant. “I may be a fuckup, but I’m a monogamous fuckup, thank you very much.”

“You’re not a fuckup, Ben. No- no- Shush. Shh. You’re not. I wish half my parents cared as much as you do, you’re not- you just keep trying even when things don’t... I have a lot of respect for that. For you.” He hides his sudden embarrassment behind a drink, tapping on his sternum and clearing his throat.

“Thanks, Armitage.” Ben doesn’t often use Hux’s first name, just because it feels weird, but this seems like a good time for it. The tips of his ears are faintly warm.

Somewhere behind Hux, the fridge kicks on with a low rattle.  
  
“Whose turn is it now? Isit- is it my turn?”

Ben takes in the pink flush on his cheeks, the edge of a slur in his voice, “Okay, how are you winning and you’re still drunker than me?”

“Well it’s not like I do this often.”

“You know,” Ben muses, fighting a smile, “You kinda start to sound like that guy from Mary Poppins when you’re drunk.”

Hux’s face is a perfect picture of outrage. “Oi-” a thump, and a bony foot connects with Ben’s shin under the table, and he laughs. “Fuck you.”

“Uh-oh, someone said a bad word.”

“You- you shut up. Go on, your turn. Go.” The nearly empty beer clatters on the table as Hux tries to use it as a prop to gesture with. “Arse.”

“Never have I ever had a threesome,” Ben shrugs. He can’t think of anything else, not with the way Hux is slouched in his seat, soft and easy and distracting. His normally-gelled hair is loose and limp. There’s a piece of it hanging his eyes and Ben has the worst urge to reach across the table and tuck it back behind his ear. He likes Hux’s eyes. They remind him of being out on his dad’s boat as a kid, and the shallows where the ocean is green one second and blue the next and you can just sit there watching it, trying to catch the point where it changes but never ever managing it.

He really wishes Hux wasn’t drunk, because he’d love to find out if ‘not-dating’ included kissing.

“Oh are we getting to the sexy ones now? Took you long enough.”

“What?” Ben laughs.

“I thought that was the whole point of this- thing. Game. Get everyone drunk and talk about sex.”

“...Well you’re not wrong, but that wasn’t really my plan here.” It sounds weak, but it’s true.

“Mm-hmm. My turn- never have I ever,” and okay, the way Hux draws out his ‘r’s when he’s drunk really shouldn’t be allowed. “Had sex at a school.”

Ben almost feels good about himself for half a second, and then pauses, hand halfway to his beer. “Shit, wait are we counting handjobs here?”

The offended look on Hux’s face makes him feel like he’s sixteen and getting caught feeling up Mark Evers in the boys locker room again. “Ben Solo. You awful pervert!”

“It was high school! Come on, finding places to fuck in high school is practically an elective. Everyone did it.”

“I didn’t.”

“That’s because you were one of those good kids.”

Hux huffs. “No, it’s because my father would have murdered me and buried me under the track field. Do you have any idea how impossible it is to get away with anything when your father is the principal of your school?”

“Your dad was your principal? Shit.”

“And the headmaster of my primary, before we moved here.”

“Ouch. That explains a lot.”

“Doesn’t it?” Hux pulls a beleaguered face. “Your turn.”

“Okay,” Ben thinks, rolling the bottle back and forth idly between his palms, “Never have I ever sucked my own dick.”

He only said it to make Hux sputter, so Ben nearly chokes when Hux blushes crimson instead and tries to sneak a surreptitious drink.

“Wait, what?” Ben cackles. “Oh my god. What?”

“I was fourteen and flexible, alright? I can’t still do it,” Hux mutters.

“Shit, have you tried?”

“It was one time at camp. Oh, god...” His head drops to the table, burying his face in the backs of his arms.

“What the hell kind of summer camp did you go to?” Ben is wheezing hard enough that his core aches.

Laughter is contagious and Hux erupts into stifled little giggles, his shoulders shaking “...chess camp.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is set before Saturday Morning and after Make A Million Mistakes. Sequential order? What's that?


End file.
